


Sing

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [58]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: I'm like 99% sure I haven't posted this yet. If I have, just yell at meNico can sing
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe fluff to combat the angst once again you're welcome

It started with quiet humming when Nico thought Will was asleep. Sure, his Italian lullaby had nothing on Will's healing hymns, but it seemed to help his boyfriend sleep after a rough day. 

It turned into whispered singing as the days went on, until it became a nightly occurrence. Nico laying with Will's head on his chest, singing quiet lullabies to help him sleep. It helped Nico too, as it turns out, because he found himself sleeping better than he ever had before. 

When, one day, he walked into his cabin to see Will already there, curled up in a pile of blankets, Nico was instantly by his side, "Will. Will, are you alright?" he asked softly, working his way into the ball of blankets so that he could hug his boyfriend close. 

Will just grunted, obviously lost somewhere in his head, even as he hooked his chin over Nico's shoulder. "'m alright" he murmured, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist. 

They sat like that work a while, with Nico growing even more concerned when he felt hot tears on his back. "Will you sing for me?" Will croaked, "Please- I-" he cut himself off with a quiet sob, holding tighter to Nico.

Nico pulled back a bit, cupping Will's cheeks and kissing the very tip of his nose. He was embarrassed when his own voice faltered at the sight of Will's puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, but he hummed a few notes anyways. He followed with words a moment later, trying his best to not let his voice crack. 

Will sniffled as he listened, just pressing his forehead against Nico's and choking out another quiet sob. 

They stayed like that for a while, pressed as close to one another as they could possibly get, with Nico singing quiet words to hopefully help calm Will down. The moment was only broken when Will sucked in a shaky breath, rubbing his hands up and down Nico's arms, "Thank you, sunshine" he whispered softly, running his hands through Nico's hair. 

Nico leaned into Will's touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "Are you okay, tesoro?" He asked, "That's what I should be asking. You don't need to thank me"

Will smiled quietly, "I'll be alright" He whispered, pulling the mountain of blankets back over them, "Jeez, it's cold in here, how do you live like this?"

Nico rolled his eyes, snuggling under the blankets and accepting Will's subject change for now. "I have my own personal heater" he teased, poking Will's bicep. 

Will laughed softly, laying his head on Nico's chest, "Hm, you're lucky, I sleep with an ice cube in my bed"

Nico scoffed, "It's my bed, actually" he argued, still cradling Will's face in his hands. "I love you." he whispered, leaning down and planting a kiss on Will's forehead. "Are you alright?"

Will sighed softly, leaning against Nico's touch, "I'll be fine" he murmured, "It just wasn't a good day. Lots of stress. I was the only one in the infirmary because Austin wasn't feeling good and Kayla is still out."

Nico frowned, "Is that why you didn't come yesterday? Were you there for two days straight? Will, take your own advice and give yourself a break." Nico held Will close, kissing his forehead again. 

"Chiron said he'd watch over everyone for the night. I've gotta go back in the morning" Will murmured, trying his best to relax against Nico. 

"Sleep then, Tesoro. I'll come with you so you're not alone in there, alright? Get yourself some sleep tonight"

Will nodded quietly, "Can you-?" he started to ask, but cut off with Nico's little shushing. 

Nico ran his hands through Nico's hair, kissing his forehead as he started humming quietly. "Sleep." he demanded, hugging Will tight

**Author's Note:**

> Lol you dont have to read this, I'm ranting. 
> 
> I'm seeing a therapist again. I dunno- she's a lot better I think, she'd a self proclaimed "expert" in gender and sexuality so we'll see how things turn out I think. 
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote this, I just randomly found it in my drafts sooooo here you go.


End file.
